Today's motorized traffic requires various means of control, especially with respect to speeding. A common feature in many urban roads are the speed restriction humps. These speed restriction humps are designed to impose an obstacle to speeding vehicle passes over such a hump the vehicle is rocked, imposing significant inconvenience to the driver and passengers. An experienced driver slows down to pass over such humps in a relatively slow speed, in order to avoid the shock, thus traffic speed restriction is obtained. The faster the vehicle is driven over the hump the harder is the rocked.
Widely in use are the concrete or the asphalt road humps. However, being made of rigid materials, these road humps impose inconvenience to all vehicles passing over them, even to such vehicles driven at a slow, legal speed.
In the U.K. Patent. 2,030,197 (Williams et al.) a portable road vehicle speed restriction was described. It comprises a plurality of individually portable, rigid or semi-rigid members, each having a flat base and an upper surface which is shaped to present a hump. These members were adapted to be assembled side by side to form an elongate hump of continuous uniform section accross the path of road vehicles.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an adaptive speed restriction hump which will efficiently impose a speed restriction on vehicles speeding over the allowed legal speed, and yet minimize the inconvenience for obedient drivers driving at speed within the allowed speed limit.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a speed restriction hump being capable of adjusting its restriction properties in order to impose a variety of effective speeding restrictions with respect to different speed limits.